


THE PATH TO FORGIVENESS

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The Queen is not happy about being made to worry when the King is late coming back from patrol.<br/>-<br/>Prompt: Prompt 10 Tangled</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE PATH TO FORGIVENESS

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title:** THE PATH TO FORGIVENESS  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Knights of Camelot, Merlin  
 **Summary:** The Queen is not happy about being made to worry when the King is late coming back from patrol.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 430  
 **Prompt:** Prompt 10 Tangled  
 **Author's Notes:** I just had to write this. 

 

** THE PATH TO FORGIVENESS **

Arthur and the Knights of Camelot rode into the courtyard. Gwen was standing at the top of the steps with her arms folded and an angry look on her face.

Arthur jumped down from his horse as soon as the groom took the reins he was up the steps two at a time. He reached out to take his Queen into his arms.

Gwen was not in the mood for his embrace. She put out a hand to stop him. “Where have you been?”

“We had some trouble on the border with Odin. I sent a messenger.” Arthur said surprised at her greeting.

“Oh yes the messenger. What was it that he said? ‘The King will be late coming back.’ Arthur, that was four days ago. You had me worried. Do you think you can just come and go as you please without concern to my feelings?”

“I … I … I’m sorry Guinevere.” Arthur stammered. “I will try to do better in future.”

Gwen gave an icy glare to the snickering knights standing there listening to them over Arthur’s shoulder. “Do you not have duties?”

The men gave nods of respect and dispersed quickly. Merlin stayed waiting for instructions with an amused grin plastered on his face.

Gwen gave Merlin a raised eyebrow and turned with a swish of silk and walked to the chambers she and Arthur shared. Arthur followed like a kicked puppy.  

As soon as the door closed Gwen turned on Arthur and kissed him passionately. His gloved hand tangled into her loose curls as he deepened the kiss. They finally parted breathless.

“I thought you were angry.” Arthur said as he stared at Gwen’s lips wanting to taste them again.

“I was worried but you are here and safe so I’m not any longer.” She started to undo the fastenings on his armor and remove it.

“I really am sorry.” Arthur whispered as his lips brushed her cheek. 

Gwen gave him a seductive smile as the last piece of armor hit the floor. She untied the laces of her gown and let it drop to the floor. “Show me how sorry you are to make me worry so.”

Arthur pulled off his tunic and scooped his Queen into his arms. He carried her to the bed then joined her. 

His fingers tangled once again in her curls. Their bodies intertwined as they made love fiercely and passionately.      

They lay sated in the damp and twisted sheets. Arthur whispered in her ear. “Am I forgiven?”

Gwen captured his lips in a soft kiss. “It’s a start.”   

 


End file.
